So You Say It's Your Birthday?
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: The TARDIS tells Amy about what the Doctor neglected to tell her, his birthday. The three Ponds prepare a special surprise for him. Takes place before season 7. Better than it sounds, really!


It felt good to be back traveling on the TARDIS. Amy ran her fingers along the cool steel of the corridors she traversed in her nightgown and dressing gown. It was close to midnight, but she couldn't seem to sleep. It seemed odd that after seeing her best friend 'die', she would ever being traveling through time and space again. To have the Doctor back was so surreal after seeing him die on Lake Silencio. She missed him as a friend and as the new family that they had become when her daughter had married him.

Amy heard the rather resounding clanging of the Doctor working on the console (when did he ever not?) and was about to go down to see him, when a woosh of warm air directed her elsewhere.

"You want me to go to the library, yeah?"

Another woosh of air confirmed the TARDIS' wishes. Amy followed the hallways into the expansive library slash pool. She felt at home as she glanced around at the circular shelves that lined the room, while the pool's underwater lights reflecting the shifting water. Around her where lovely chestnut furniture of what she assumed was from the 19th century.

_Red haired one..._She heard the TARDIS soul whispered to her mentally_._ Amy remembered when she when the TARDIS became a human soul temporarily and allowed them to win against House, and how sad the Doctor was to see her flesh body perish. She knew how the Doctor babied the old time machine, and she, being a sentient machine, reciprocated by caring for him and his companion's needs.

"Uhh..you know, I've been flyin' in the Tardis for nearly two years, you can call me by name. Amy, my name is Amy." She replied slightly annoyed.

_Of course, Amy. Short for Amelia. And the pretty one-_

_"_Rory," The ginger haired woman huffed, crossing her arms.

_Yes. Listen has my Time Lord told you the day he was born? _The TARDIS asked in a hum.

"No. I mean-I have asked him, but he always changes the subject, I'm sure River knows. I mean, he tells her everything." She muttered.

_Is that bitterness I hear, Amy? _

"No!" she snapped, but her face contorted in sadness, "It's just...I thought I was his best friend, he told me about what he did on Gallifrey, but he's never told me his birthday."

_Perhaps you should talk to the child of the TARDIS__-_

"What? You mean River?"

_Indeed, the curly haired one. _

"Could do that," Amy replied, "But if he hasn't told me, there must be a reason for it." _  
_

_He does not feel as though he deserves a birthday after what he did on Gallifrey, and to you and Rory. Besides that, the Doctor wouldn't want to celebrate growing older, nor do any species. _

Amy chuckled at this, "Yeah. that's true. All right, I'll talk to River about celebrating his birthday here on the TARDIS." She stopped momentarily before she reached the doors. "By the way, when is the Doctor's birthday?

_I am unsure of the year, but according to my records It is equivalent to the 30th of November. It seems fitting, the same day as his favorite Earth human, Winston Churchill._

__Amy's eyes lit with excitement, "How cool is that?! I got to meet Churchill and it seemed they were really close friends."

* * *

The next morning, Amy got River aside by telling her male companions that it was 'girl talk', and spoke in the library. They sat, sipping tea on the once expensive furniture.

"River," Amy began, "tell me, why did the Doctor tell you and not us about his birthday?"

Her daughter sat the tea cup aside looking pensive, "I think it's a matter that he gets older, just regenerates. His companions grow old and he they can't stay their whole lives. "

"But that doesn't matter. We love him, we're his _friends_."

"Which is why he left you in Leadworth, so that you wouldn't be hurt again. He felt responsible for losing your baby, for putting you both in constant danger. Because he loves both of you like family. He didn't want to be deprived of one again. "

Amy smiled sadly, "He's sweet, but he can be an idiot even for a genius sometimes."

River chuckled and sipped at her tea. "Now, how our we going to outwit our dear Time Lord into leaving the TARDIS long enough for us to decorate the console room, hmm?"

The ginger-haired woman's lips curled into a smile, "That'll be easy, I'll tell him I want to go shopping on Earth for some new outfits-"

"And as a reward, we'll let him buy a hat that we won't blow up." River finished.

"That'll work, right?"

"He won't say no to you, or to me, for that matter." River said with a laugh.

"Yeah. 'Heal Boy'." Amy replied with a snicker. "I have to go to Earth anyway, I need to buy the Doctor a present. What about you, River? What'dya get the man who can obtain anything in time and space?"

Her daughter just chuckled, "That's my secret."

* * *

Telling Rory the plan was easy enough, having him keep it was even easier. The Roman soldier hadn't told the Time Lord about his death in the future, so keeping one as birthday plans was simple enough. Finally, the day of the Doctor's birthday came, with only River seeming to know the significance of that particular day.

While the Doctor was fiddling with several electrical cords of the console, River eased next to Amy.

"Uh...Doctor?" Amy began, feeling a little jittery at the whole prospect of trying to trick the Time Lord.

"Hm..?" Was the Doctor's reply as he continued to work on the console, not really paying attention.

"I'd er-like to go home."

At this, the wrench the Time Lord had dropped from his hand, clattering to the floor while he looked agape.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"Not like that, you idiot," Amy huffed, pretending to be annoyed, "I mean I need some new clothes and I want to go shopping."

"Of all the places we could do in the universe, you want to go _shopping_? On Earth?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah. And I don't get to spend much time with my daughter except when we're running, I'd actually like to spend a normal day with her. " The red-head quipped.

"Ugh, women. Why is it that despite having a vast wardrobe-" The Doctor started, but seeing the fumes of anger between the two of them, lapsed into silence.

"I haven't told you the best bit, my love." River said, "We'll let you buy a hat, anything you want, and won't destroy it."

At this, the Doctor's green eyes lit with surprise and excitement. "Really?"

Amy nodded, "Yup. Take Rory with you, make it a guy's day out."

The Time Lord jumped out of the hammock he'd been sitting in, charged up the spiral stairs to the console and set the coordinates. "Alright. Next stop, Earth!"

He didn't see Amy wink at her daughter from behind his back.

* * *

The hum of the TARDIS arriving, kicking up fallen leaves went unnoticed by shoppers of Leadworth's tiny shopping mall who were more interested in seeking the best deals. Rory and Amy stepped out of the time machine into the mid afternoon of that warm autumn day, hands linked together. They grinned before Rory said, "Nice to be back, huh?"

The ginger-haired woman laughed quietly, "Yeah, as long it's only for the day."

The Doctor sauntered out of the time machine next, followed by River who was regarding the village's shopping scene. She was dressed in what would be considered a normal outfit; jean jacket, white blouse and jeans.

"C'mon River, we got spendin' to do." Amy called out to her daughter, who was closing the door of the TARDIS behind her.

"We'll be back around 8:00. Don't fill up on snacks, River and I are makin' dinner tonight." Amy told the two men and strolled away, their husbands going the opposite directions.

When they were out of earshot, the red-haired woman asked, "You think we fooled him?"

Her daughter shrugged, "Not sure. Hard to tell with that man." There was a pause and then, "What are you planning to give the Doctor for his birthday?"

Amy grinned, but looked slightly nervous. "Y-you don't think the Doctor will mind something simple, would he? I mean I've had an idea since Christmas about what to give him, but-"

Her daughter smiled kindly, "Mother, he loves you as family, so anything you give him will be precious to him."

"You make it sound like I'm a five year old givin' him a macaroni project." Amy returned with a laugh, remembering doing just that for her aunt when she was eight.

River laughed, then looked at her sincerely, "Really Amy, he'll appreciate a gift from you and Dad."

Feeling reassured, Amy linked arms with her daughter, "C'mon then, I know the perfect place to find what I was looking for. Though, some real shopping wouldn't be bad either."

* * *

When night fell, a few fair weather clouds could not obstruct the brilliant full moon that bobbed in the sky, accompanied with a stream of stars. Amy and River had returned an hour earlier and had begun preparations for the surprise party, occasionally glancing over to the scanner to check whether their husbands were returning. The TARDIS had even obliged in helping by supplying a roll of crepe paper of the same color.

"Thanks," Amy grinned, while she and her daughter hung it. On the jump seat were two neatly wrapped presents; one in a small box, and underneath a longer one. The smell of baking wafted from the kitchen into the console room.

They had finished hanging the decorations there was a draft of warm air that directed Amy to look over to the scanner again. Sure enough, she saw Rory and the Doctor, who was wearing a _bowler_ hat, striding towards the TARDIS.

"They're here," Amy yelped, rushing to throw the supplies into a drawer on the console.

River tilted her head to look over at the screen and let out an exasperated sigh, "What is he wearing?!"

"Still sure you don't want to blast it?" Her mother asked, laughing. She flipped on the switch the music that they'd arranged earlier in the day.

_Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter_  
_ Than the sun_

The Doctor's eyes lit up with delight as he opened the police box doors and took in the decorations that filled his spaceship's main control room. Amy and River had come down to the door to meet them, and River kissed him on the cheek, before taking his hand and leading him up to the glass floor of the console, followed closely by Amy and Rory who were both grinning.

River had directed the Doctor's hand on her hip and the other intertwined with the other (which he shyly obliged) and were dancing, and soon the younger couple mimicked them.

_The world is on my side_  
_ I have no reason to run_  
_ So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_ The angels never arrived_  
_ But I can hear the choir_  
_ So will someone come and carry me home_

The female Time Lord spun cheerfully in the Doctor's who was a little perplexed by the formal dance move, but then smiled at his wife confidently. When they broke apart, the doctor did The Giraffe, which caused laughter to spill from his three companions. The ginger-haired woman danced with him next, as the song ended.

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_ And you feel like falling down_  
_ I'll carry you home tonight_

The Doctor beamed as the music ended and they broke apart, while River and Rory ducked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a cake with TARDIS blue icing around the edge with "Happy Birthday Doctor!" in pretty cursive writing with one big 9 and two 1 candles lit.

"Make a wish, Doctor," River prompted gently. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and blew the candles out as Amy and Rory clapped.

"Congrats on being a year older, Doctor." Rory joked.

"Gee, thanks." The Time returned pretending to sound offended.

After the cake, River handed him her small present which he opened to reveal an purple octagon shaped jewel, which he held up to the light.

"It's the Phosa stone off of Zeiffal Alpha I. It's suppose to heighten your senses and glows in the dark. I thought it might it come in handy when you travel, since you happen do so haphazardly."

"Thanks, dear." The Doctor replied, kissing her cheek and seemingly not insulted by her comment.

"This is from me, and Rory, and well...River too." Amy said gently, handing him the bigger box which was tied with TARDIS blue ribbon. Opening revealed a large silver picture frame with a black and white photograph of him with the three Ponds close together, smiling. He remembered when this picture was taken, during Christmas Eve dinner when he had appeared on their doorstep after two years of absence from their lives. Much to his surprise, River was also there spending the holidays with her parents. They had crammed together for the shot, cheek to cheek, which had made the Doctor laugh. Around the silver frame were their names and on top was the engraving "Family".

The Doctor sat in the pilot's seat, eyes welling with tears. They were his true family, he'd almost forgotten that. At first, Amy, Rory, and River were just companions, then close friends, and finally, after his marriage to the Ponds' daughter, a family. It was something his was missing for so long now that he'd almost didn't recognize it. People who _loved_ him, understood him, and cared about him despite all the secrets that they had kept in the past, all the arguments and blow ups. When it came to it, his family forgave and grew stronger from them. So many of his companions had come and gone, but these three were as close to a family that he had now.

"Oh Sweetie," River crooned, sitting beside him and putting an arm around him.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad." The Doctor sniffled, wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"We know, Doctor." Amy replied kindly, as the couple sat next to them.

"Happy Birthday, my love." River whispered, kissing him.

**The End**

* * *

_I picked someone that the Doctor would admire like Winston Churchill. It turns out that he's a Sagittarius. It's funny that in "Dinosaurs in a Spaceship" The Doctor mentioned that he (might) be a __Sagittarius_ as well, he certainly fits the personality of one.  



End file.
